La Leyenda de Ursa
by Wilfys 003
Summary: "Hay momentos en la vida en que no te será fácil encontrar el camino correcto; momentos en los que sientes que vas a perderlo todo, que no sabes quién eres, que no puedes diferenciar entre un amigo y un enemigo, momentos en los que solo te quieres dar por vencido, y dejar que la corriente te lleve. No importa qué suceda a partir de allí, recuerda que siempre te amaré"
1. Chapter 1

_(Es la primera vez que a un romance de éste tipo, humor mezclado con un poco de acción, así que puede que al principio, o en general, me salga demasiado dulce.)_

 _La historia se sitúa en el mismo mundo que ya conocemos, antes del Libro Fuego. Aunque modifique un poco la historia, así que no creo que los Libros puedan aplicarse acá._

 _Algunos de los personajes los inventé yo, pero la gran mayoría de los personajes y el mundo en sí le pertenecen a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, no a mí._

 _Ojalá les guste^^_

* * *

{Kaire PoV}

:- S-Sokka… Detente, p-por favor.

:- Shh…

Sokka deslizó su mano por mi antebrazo, luego pasó a mi espalda y me abrazó tiernamente mientras besaba ligeramente la comisura de mis labios.

:- Sokka, no lo hagas… P-por favor…

:- Deja de decir esas cosas… - Se alejó un poco para verme a la cara – Haces que suene como que no me quieres.

:- ¡No digas eso! – Sokka dio un brinco y me tapo la boca con su mano libre mientras reía en voz baja. Me hizo un ademán para que bajara la voz – No digas que no te quiero, idiota…

:- Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que te bese? – Juntó su frente con la mía.

:- Yue… Suki… - Sokka se sentó de golpe al escuchar sus nombres – No quiero que te sigas lastimando…

:- Pero… - Volteó pegando su mirada a la mía.

:- No… - Evitando su mirada lo mejor que pude, me levanté y salí de la tienda murmurando – No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

Al salir de la tienda, inhale lentamente mientras miraba el cielo estrellado. Hoy era luna nueva. La ausencia de la luna en el cielo hacía que todo se viera más oscuro, y yo ya no podía ver aquel cielo sin pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el último tiempo…

Mientras me perdía en las estrellas del cielo, sentí unas manos que me abrasaban por la cintura. Segundos después, sentí el aliento de Sokka en mi cuello.

:- Deja de escapar de mí…

:- Me escapo porque tú no quieres escucharme – Muy enojada me dí la vuelta, y lo acuse con el dedo índice - ¡Basta Sokka! ¡Te eh dicho que es suficiente! ¡No soy otra de tus conqui-…!

Sin poder terminar mi frase, Sokka me abrazó con fuerza a la par que tapaba mi boca con su mano, juntando nuestras frentes de nuevo.

:- Kai, tú eres la que no escucha. Estoy bien. Siempre lo estuve. Amé a Yue antes de que se sacrificara y amé a Suki antes de que partiera a la guerra de la misma manera en que te amo a ti ahora. Entiéndelo, por favor. Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti fingiendo ser tu amigo cuando en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en abrazarte… - Lentamente, me besó la coronilla – Protegerte… - Aún más lentamente, besó la punta de mi nariz – Y besarte… - Sacó su mano de mi boca y se acercó, pero a escasos centímetros se detuvo – Pero no haré nada que no quieras que haga.

:- Tú… -Dejé salir un ahogado suspiro en sus labios – No juegas justo, ¿sabías?

Sokka sólo rió y me besó. Con sus brazos me atrapó contra su pecho, sin dejarme otra escapatoria que abrasarlo o dejar de respirar. Sus besos eran profundos e intensos, sobre todo cuando yo le daba pie a hacer lo que quisiera. No recordaba bien cuando se había vuelto tan fuerte, o cuando le había comenzado a crecer el cabello (Porque desde que Suki se había ido, casi nunca se lo ataba) Katara solía cortárselo, pero ella y Toph se habían llevado a Aang a entrenar hacía varias semanas, y en el campamento estábamos solo Sokka y yo, con la casual visita de algunos de los exiliados de la Nación del Fuego cada varias noches. Porque nos seguían, y por mi estaba bien, pero a Sokka le molestaba que no nos dieran "privacidad". ¿Para qué la quería, de todas formas? No le iba a dejar hacer nada de… Eso.

Sokka se alejó unos segundos para dejarme respirar y luego me llenó de besos el cuello, mientras me levantaba y me llevaba forzadamente a la tienda, porque insistía en que no se podía confiar ni en el Campamento de Exiliados, y que ni loco me dejaría dormir sola.

¡Patrañas! Ya veo dónde terminara eso de que no hará nada que no quiera que haga...

Fue algunas horas después, cuando me desperté ahogada estando en los brazos de Sokka, que escuché el sonido del agua en medio de la intacta noche y corrí fuera de la tienda dando trompicones. Al verla, corrí a abrasarla.

:- ¡Kai! – Dijo a la par que me devolvía el abrazo y acariciaba dulcemente mi cabeza – Si, si, yo también te extrañé.

:- ¡Katara! –Lloriqueé en sus brazos - ¡No vuelvas a dejarme!

Aang y Sokka, a quien al parecer desperté por la conmoción, reían alegremente mientras que Toph nos sonreía un poco maliciosa. Me alejé un poco de Katara, y haciendo muecas de llanto la miré a la cara; ella tampoco podía dejar de reír. Felizmente, sonreí mirando a Toph mientras daba unos golpecitos en la tierra para que se acercara. Toph captó mi señal y se acercó sin esfumar esa sonrisita que llevaba.

:- Hey, ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Ladrona Ciega?

Oh, fue mala idea preguntar eso.

:- Oh, nada muy importante… - Dijo mientras me acariciaba el mentón – Es sólo que… Tengo una duda.

:-¿Qué sucede? – Aang preguntó antes de que nadie más pudiera.

:- Bueno, es sólo que… ¡No me malentiendan, ¿vale?! ¡Soy ciega! – Toph levantó ambas manos en el aire – Pero… Sentí que tú y Sokka habeís salido de la misma tienda, Kai. ¿Me lo explicas?

La sonrisa de Katara se esfumó en menos de un segundo. Ésta le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermano, quien se rascó la cabeza riendo. Muy enojada porque no se la tomaba en serio, me soltó y caminó hacia Sokka acusándolo con el dedo índice.

:- ¡Tú! ¡Cerdo! ¡Animal! ¡Cabeza hueca! ¡Pingüino retrasado! ¡Idiota egocéntrico que no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo! – Sokka hizo una mueca de dolor fingida por cada golpe que Katara daba entre acusación y acusación- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kai?!

Sokka sonrió, un tanto triunfante, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su furiosa hermana.

:- No le he hecho nada que tú y Aang no habeís hecho ya – Se giró hacía Aang y le guiñó el ojo.

Katara se puso roja a más no poder, yo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro un tanto cansada, Aang se sostenía el estómago para no llorar de lo mucho que reía y Toph se hallaba echada en el piso, riendo también.

Al cabo de un rato, Katara y yo nos echamos a reír también, porque en parte era divertido.

Pero entre risas y risas, Toph se sentó de golpe y miró en dirección al bosque. No tuvimos tiempo para dejar de reír y atender a aquella urgencia como se debía, porque una figura encapuchada con una gastada tela marrón salió del bosque.

:- ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? - Se pasó la mano por su , ahora bastante largo, cabello, dejando al descubierto su rostro. De nuevo, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí a sus brazos.

:- ¡ZUKO!

Corrí con tanta fuerza y, aparentemente, lo sorprendí tanto que ambos caímos al piso. Él intentó atajarse, pero no pudo; asi que una vez que caimos, me tomó de la cintura para alejarme un poco, pero sin alejarme del todo.

:- ¡Kaire! ¡En serio, deja de hacer eso!

:- Je je je – Riendo un poco cómplice, puse mi dedo entre sus cejas aflojando su expresión de enojo – Si vinieras a visitarme más seguido, ya no haría tanto éste tipo de cosas.

:- Mph… - Zuko dio un agotado suspiro, mientras tomaba la mano que tenía en su cara y la apretaba contra la suya – Sabes que si fuera por mí, no te dejaría nunca.

Abrí muy grandes los ojos y me puse completamente roja. Zuko mostró una linda sonrisa torcida al ver mi reacción. Puse mi mano libre en su pecho, intentando se pararnos, pero la mano que Zuko mantenía en mi cintura me lo impedía, me apretaba contra su cuerpo y yo no hacía más que sonrojarme con más intensidad. De repente sentí otra mano que me tomaba por la cintura y me levantaba, alejándome de Zuko. Comencé a patalear, porque ahora Sokka me llevaba como a una bolsa de papas.

:- ¡Bajame! ¡S-Sokka, bájame! – Agité mis brazos y piernas brutalmente para que me soltara.

:- No hasta que el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego se vaya – Sokka hablaba de forma ruda, estaba realmente enojado. Zuko cambió súbitamente su expresión. Ahora le dirigía una de sus ardientes miradas de odio.

:- ¡Te dije que ya no es un príncipe! ¡Sokka, deja de portarte como un idiota! ¡Zuko ya n-no es quién tú crees que es! – Me daba muchísima vergüenza que Sokka me llevara así, pero me enojaba que tratara a Zuko de esa manera.

En el hombro de Sokka se posó una mano, la de Katara. Pude ver cómo, mirándolo a los ojos, negaba ligeramente. Sokka me apretó con aún más fuerza.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue ver como Aang se acercaba a Zuko y le extendía la mano, y él aceptaba su ayuda y se paraba. Podía que no fueran los mejores amigos, pero Aang y Katara aceptaban el hecho de que Zuko había cambiado para bien, y aunque a Toph le daba igual (le daba igual mientras no se metiera con su comida) a Sokka nunca le había gustado la idea de tener a alguien de la nación del fuego cerca, o eso decía…

A mí no me engañaba. Lo que a Sokka le molestaba era que Zuko irrumpiera en su espacio personal, porque era Zuko, quien le había hecho imposible la vida. Y eso lo sabía porque si él no aceptaba a alguien de la Nación del Fuego, no tendría razones para aceptarme a mí.

Una vez que Katara hizo que Sokka me soltara, fui a sentarme junto a Zuko en un tronco mientras él encendía el fuego. Como había notado que nos habíamos despertado, había decidido traernos algunos regalos de parte de los exiliados, como agradecimiento por dejarlos viajar con nosotros. Aunque yo no lo pondría de esa manera, ya que Sokka no los dejaba acercarse demasiado, acepte el regalo alegremente. Era carne, mucha. Y de la buena, cabe decir.

Toph no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó a nuestro lado. Katara y Aang se nos unieron felices. Pero Sokka dudaba. Claro, eso no le duró mucho. Habían dado justo en el clavo con el regalo, ya que lo que Sokka más amaba era la carne. Cuando por fin dejó de lado su orgullo y se sentó, le ofrecí un tazón bien cargado de caldo de carne. Al tomarlo, hizo que nuestras manos se tocarán. Posó sus azules ojos sobre los míos, dorados, y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco. Sokka solo rió, con un aire victorioso. Traté de desviar la mirada, y justo me crucé con la de Zuko. Él me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas que solía darme solo a mi, y sonreí como respuesta.

Zuko, durante mucho tiempo, había sido lo único que tenía.

Cuando el Señor del Fuego lo expulsó, yo había sido, probablemente, quien más sufrió. Viví mucho tiempo en la sombra de la familia real, consumiéndome por la agonía, sin saber si Zuko, mi único amigo, estaba vivo o no. Cuando oí que enviarían a Azula a buscar al Avatar y a "matar a los exiliados" comprendí de inmediato que Zuko continuaba vivo. Impulsada por el deseo de volver a verle, huí de la Nación del Fuego. Fue un viaje duro y largo, porque estaba sola y no sabía a dónde ir. Pero finalmente me encontré con Sokka en un paso de la montaña, él me había defendido de un gran monstruo marino en medio de la noche, cuando mis poderes estaban más débiles. Nunca entendió por qué, pero cuando me vió, supo que debía protegerme. Al cabo de pasar varios días en su campamento, acompañada de Aang, Katara y Toph, se cruzaron con el Campamento de Exiliados, en el que se encontraban Iroh y Zuko. Al verlos, no sé bien quién se llevó la mayor sorpresa, si ellos o yo. Solo sé que corrí a abrasarlos con las fuerzas que más pude y lloré durante días. Desde pequeña, Iroh me había criado como a su propia hija, y cuando se fueron, Zuko había sido mi única luz en aquel mar de oscuridad gobernado por asesinos. Simplemente los recuerdos que tenía de nuestros juegos y de nuestra alegría me mantenían cuerda, y volver a verlo… Lo había sido todo para mí.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no había notado la mano de Zuko en mi espalda, acariciando mi cabello. Volví a mirarlo, y en sus ojos noté que él había comprendido qué estaba recordando. Sabía el dolor que había pasado, y la felicidad que me daba estar a su lado. Y tenía claro que nunca volveríamos a separarnos.

Amaba a Zuko. Más de lo que había amado a nadie en toda mi vida. Pero no tenía el valor de decirlo. Ya había pasado casi un año desde nuestro re-encuentro, y cada segundo que pasaba yo me sentía más y más confundida. Sokka me confundía. Mis sentimientos estaban nublados, y era difícil entenderlos. Pero tenía claro que jamás dejaría que mi amistad con Zuko se arruinara, aunque eso implicara sufrir en silencio.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún otro problema. Y cuando el fuego se redujo a brazas, Zuko volvió con los exiliados, y nosotros a dormir. (Por supuesto, dormí con Katara. Porque no hubo ni siquiera una discusión respecto a si Sokka y yo dormiríamos juntos. Nadie quería discutir con Katara)


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el sol iluminó nuestra tienda hasta el punto en que nos daba calor, sentí como Katara me acunaba intentando despertarme. Me desperecé y rápidamente salí de la tienda. Katara se encargaba todas las mañanas que estaba en el campamento en preparar el desayuno, y yo siempre la ayudaba. Sin nada de esfuerzo, encendí el fuego, mientras ella movilizaba el agua para limpiar las frutas que comeríamos. Mientras cocinábamos, reíamos y charlábamos. Tener a Katara cerca realmente me había ayudado. Siempre había necesitado tener a alguien con quien hablar de todos los problemas que tenía, y no me sentía cómoda hablando de ello con Sokka o Suko, quienes eran los más cercanos a mí cuando apenas había llegado. Por eso Katara se había vuelto una parte de mí a esas alturas, ya que gracias a ella había logrado desenvolverme con facilidad.

Cuando comenzamos a cortar las frutas, Aang se despertó. Como siempre, se acercó a Katara y la abrasó por detrás mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Era increíble como Aang había crecido en solo un año, ya que era apenas más alto de Katara. De cierta forma, verlos juntos era tranquilizante. Cuando los veías, lograbas ver el equilibrio entre ambos. Encajaban como perfectas piezas de rompecabezas, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.

Aang aprovecho que Katara estaba distraída mientras la besaba y robó una fruta. Obviamente, Katara lo notó. Y después de dirigirle una encantadora sonrisa, lo golpeo con agua haciendo que soltara la fruta.

Mientras ellos comenzaban uno de sus típicos rituales de juegos/peleas matutinos, yo me acerqué a Apa y le dí algunas frutas. Me agradeció lamiéndome la cara. Momo salió volando del lomo de Apa y se poyó en mi brazo, pidiéndome fruta. Antes de que llegara a darle, la mano de Sokka se asomó por mi espalda y alimentó a Momo por mí. Voltee para verlo y él me sonrió encantadoramente. Tal vez, demasiado. Momo comenzó a hacer ruidos raros y voló a la cabeza de Sokka, despeinándolo.

:- ¡Momo, basta! – Sokka dio vueltas y vueltas tratando de sacarse a Momo de encima, hasta que finalmente tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al agua. Ese era el verdadero Sokka. Torpe, atolondrado, divertido; y al recordarlo reí, mucho.

Toph acabo por salir de su tienda de tierra a causa del ruido. Estaba completamente despeinada, con la ropa sucia y aún medio dormida. Sin dudar, le acerqué un tazón de frutas. Me agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya habiendo desayunado todos, y con Sokka ya seco, me dirigí al Campamento de los Exiliados a ofrecerles comida y ver si todo estaba en orden.

Incluso aunque hace ya un año que los visito, me siguen sorprendiendo cada vez que los veo. Los exiliados no son muchos, pero todos se ganaron el rencor de la Nación del Fuego. Muchos de ellos son ex-guerreros, bandidos o rebeldes, por lo que usualmente se despiertan temprano para entrenar, aún si nunca pelean. Cuando llegué, todos estaban despiertos haciendo algo; ya fuese pelear, cazar o recolectar, todos hacían algo. Pude divisar a Zuko sentado en un círculo hecho con troncos y me acerqué a él. Cuando comencé a caminar noté que no estaba solo, junto a él estaba sentado Vasir, un antiguo general de la Nación del Fuego, y Lehiam, una guerrera de la Nación del Agua. Antes de que Zuko me notara, se veía muy preocupado, pero al verme su mirada se endulzó y me sonrío como siempre. Me uní a su círculo saludando; Vasir me devolvió el saludo, pero Lehiam se limitó a mirarme mal. Lehiam tenía la misma edad que Zuko y yo, pero aparentaba ser más grande. Era hermosa en montones de sentidos, era fuerte y tenía un control de sus poderes casi hipnótico, llevaba su largo cabello recogido, tenía una perfecta y brillante piel morena, y sus ojos eran tan claros que rozaban el blanco. Desde que la conocí, me había parecido impenetrable. Una chica así de hermosa y así de fuerte debía de tener el mundo a sus pies, pero ella sólo se preocupaba con la seguridad de su hermano menor, Mahem.

Lehiam nunca había sido muy amistosa con nadie, ni con Katara. Pero hacía algún tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir que realmente me odiaba, a mí y solo a mí.

Siempre que iba al Campamento de los Exiliados, ella estaba cerca de Zuko de alguna manera. Tengo que aceptar que al principio me molestaba, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando. Era igual que con Sokka, ambos parecían tener un aura que atraía a las chicas de alguna forma, pero nunca había logrado entender por qué. Me refiero a que… Amaba a Zuko por su amabilidad, que escondía ante todos. Y Sokka tenía esa alegría que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Pero ninguna de esas cosas era lo que atraía a las chicas a ellos, y me molestaba no comprender qué era.

De nuevo me había sumido en mis pensamientos a tal grado que no escuché la voz de Lehiam cuando me habló.

:- Hey, sorda. –Alzó su mano espantando una mosca- ¿Qué haces aquí?

:- Kaire puede venir cuando le plazca, Lehiam. – Zuko se contestó a Lehiam de forma muy fría. Ella lo miró sorprendida, se paró refunfuñando, y se fue.

:- Jajaja – Vasir se acarició el estómago mientras reía- Las mujeres son graciosas, ¿verdad, príncipe Zuko?

Zuko sólo sonrío un poco avergonzado.

Hablamos durante unos momentos con Vasir hasta que Iroh vino a buscarlo. De alguna manera, era nostálgico estar cerca de Iroh. Siempre olía a té, y su piel solía estar suave; era extraño pensar que había sido un gran dictador.

Una vez que se fueron, Zuko se paró y me hizó señas para que lo siguiera. Mientras caminaba detrás de él, salude alegremente al grupo nuevo en el Campamento de los Exiliados, los integrantes de un circo que daban piruetas en el aire.

Luego de seguir a Zuko por un rato llegamos a un acantilado, desde el cual se podía ver el horizonte, la línea que separa al cielo del mar.

:- ¡Es impresionante! – Exclamé mientras intentaba bloquear al cegador sol con la mano.

:- ¿Verdad que lo es? – Zuko se apoyó sobre unas piedras – Desde aquí puedes ver a cualquier barco que se acerque para atacar, es un buen lugar para hablar de estrategias, está bien ilumin-…

Interrumpiéndolo, comencé a reír. Zuko frenó de golpe y me miró.

:- Me refiero a que el paisaje es hermoso, idiota – Me apoyé en las piedras a su lado, dejando que mi brazo se tocara con el suyo.

:- Ah, eso… - Zuko se acarició la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

:- Siempre te andas preocupando por la seguridad, y trabajando por todos en el Campamento de los Exiliados. Debes andar muy cansado…

:- Jajaja – Zuko rió dulcemente – Me gusta como son las cosas ahora, soy feliz. Quiero mantenerlo de ésa manera.

Zuko se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el mar, sonriendo. El tenerlo tan cerca me permitía admirarlo mejor. La cicatriz que surcaba su rostro se escondía detrás de su oscuro cabello negro. Aún recordaba vívidamente la noche en que se la hizo, peleándose con su padre, peleándose con el Señor del Fuego. Todo ése dolor. Era increíble verlo sonreír de nuevo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Acerque mi mano a él y le puse el cabello detrás de la oreja, acariciándole la mejilla. Él me miró sorprendido y sonrojado. Estábamos a tan escasos centímetros que sentía su respiración. No podía parar de mirarlo, frustrada.

:- ¿Kaire…? – Zuko posó su mano sobre la mía, la que llevaba en su rostro, y me miró preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. No había momento en que mirara su rostro y no pensara en lo mucho que me enojaba lo que su padre le había hecho.

:- Simplemente recordaba aquel día… - sonreí tristemente –Si no fuera por Iroh, los habría quemado a todos. Fue realmente injusto...

Zuko acercó mi mano a su boca, y me besó la palma con cariño.

:- Estas manos no están hechas para matar – volvió a mirarme, casi rogándome – Ya no pienses más en eso. Estoy aquí contigo, y estoy bien. No quiero verte preocupada por eso.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Zuko era enormemente amable, y era una pena que nadie supiera verlo.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, tragándome las lágrimas. Estaba tan feliz de que estuviera vivo.

Zuko acarició mi pálido cabello. Sentía como el calor del sol nos daba de lleno, mientras le daba un toque dorado al celeste firmamento. Todo era tan perfecto que me daba hasta pena separarme de él. Pero a nuestras espaldas escuchamos unos pasos, y Zuko se paró de golpe, poniéndose a la defensiva, escondiéndome detrás de sí mismo.

:- Oh… – detrás de la roca en la que estábamos apoyados, salió un chico de aspecto muy delicado y largo cabello, que usaba unos llamativos ropajes de circo - ¿Interrumpo algo? – me guiñó un ojo, insinuándose.

Zuko por poco le gruñé. Entonces el chico cambió su semblante a una más seria, e hizo una pequeña reverencia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Zuko.

:- Lo siento mucho, Príncipe; pero no eh tenido el gusto de presentarme

:- Si – Zuko se cruzó de brazos - Perteneces al Circo, ¿verdad? Hace muy poco tiempo que llegaron, y aún no los conozco a todos.

:- Por eso mismo eh venido a presentarme – me echó una rápida mirada con sus ojos verde pálido, y sentí un escalofrío – Mi nombre es Oskar, soy el jefe del Circo Andante de la Nación del Fuego. Quería agradecer tu hospitalidad, Príncipe.

:- Por favor, abstente de llamarme "príncipe" – Zuko dio un pequeño suspiro – Está bien que simplemente me llames "Zuko".

:- Sus deseos son órdenes, _Zuko –_ puso mucho énfasis en ésa última palabra.

:-De acuerdo… – Zuko estaba empezando a cansarse - ¿Eso era todo? ¿Solo querías presentarte?

:- En realidad, Pri-… Zuko – Oskar sonrió, un poco víctima – Tenemos un regalo para darles. Pero, por favor, acompáñeme al campamento para poder explicárselo mejor.

¿Un regalo? Miré un poco preocupada a Zuko y él me devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo al instante mi pensamiento.

¿Qué se traía entre manos el Circo Andante?

Aún si ambos dudábamos, seguimos a Oskar de nuevo al Campamento de los Exiliados. Una vez que llegamos, ví que en círculo de troncos estaban todos. Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Lehiam y el pequeño Mahem, Vasir junto con Iroh, y varios de los integrantes del Circo.

Me dispuse a acercarme pero Zuko me tomó de la mano. Pude ver en sus ojos que no se fiaba del todo del Circo, y que no me quería lejos. Cuando devolví la vista al círculo, noté que Sokka nos miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso estaba enojado? Ya le había dicho un millar de veces que me dejara en paz respecto a éso. Mi relación con Zuko era una muy cercana, y eso no iba a cambiar…

:- Ya que estamos aquí reunidos – la voz de Oskar me arrancó de mis pensamientos -, os daré el tan esperado regalo. El cual es para que compartan tanto los Exiliados como los del campamento del Avatar – Oskar hizo un pequeño suspenso, mirándonos expentantes – les hemos conseguido…

:- ¡Pases gratis para los baños termales! – detrás de Oskar salió una chica con una larga trenza, gritando y riendo.

Se me hacía familiar…


End file.
